godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godman vs. Gorosaurus
|image =GDMN_EP6.jpg |nameofepisode =Godman vs. Gorosaurus |series =Go! Godman |episodenumber =6 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =October 5-11, 1972 }} Godman vs. Gorosaurus is the sixth episode of Go! Godman. Plot The episode starts with children being menaced by a giant, dinosaurian named Gorosaurus who is rampaging through a city. They call out for Godman, who immediately appears soaring through the sky. He descends to the ground, already grown and engages the monster. After a short scuffle, Godman attempts to break Gorosaurus's jaw. But, at the last moment, Gorosaurus throws him to the side and they continue to battle. Much later, Godman attempts one more time, but fails once more. Frustrated, Godman summons and throws God-Circles at Gorosaurus, but he dodges all of them. However, Godman is persistent and uses his Super Sonic Wave attack which causes Gorosaurus to explode. Appearances Monsters *Godman *Gorosaurus Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *God-Circles Gallery Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 1 - Hey guys!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 2 - Shimmy to the left.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 3 - Now shimmy to the right.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 4 - Fear me!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 5 - Here I come.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 6 - Makin' my way downtown.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 7 - Sick dance moves bro.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 8 - Time to pursue my career in sumo wrestling.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 9 - Some more closeup walking is definitely needed here.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 10 - Somebody's been workin'out.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 11 - RAH!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 12 - I enjoy this sky, this sky is nice.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 13 - Sorry, my jaw's a little out of place. Battle scars from my battle with King Kong. No biggie.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 14 - Let us duel like gentlemen.jpg FileGorogod.jpg Gorogod.jpg Godvsgoro.jpg Godvsgoro_closeup.jpg Gorojaw.jpg Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 15 - Well this is a first.jpg Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 16 - It's go time.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 17 - It's not what it looks like!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 18 - The look of fear.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 19 - Ok, was sticking all of your fingers in my eye really needed?.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 20 - That's enough!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 21 - I can't get off Mr. Gorosaurus's Wild Ride.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 22 - I hope you enjoyed the ride, come again!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 23 - Smack!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 24 - Prepare to be strangled.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 25 - To the ground with you!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 26 - Smack! 2.png 7183701163 6a82045820 z.jpg Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 27 - You deserve this the second time just as much as you did the first.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 28 - Apparently Gorosaurus has no bones in his neck.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 29 - Megalo Fire! Oh wait, wrong show.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 30 - Should've thrown him into space.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 31 - Goddomaaaaaaan Sakuru!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 32 - Less talk, more shimmy.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 33 - Boom!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 34 - So we meet again sky.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 35 - Can't catch me!.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 36 - Goodbye cruel world.png Go! Godman - Episode 6 Godman vs. Gorosaurus - 37 - RIP.png Trivia *This episode is notorious for showing in full detail the extent of the degradation that the Gorosaurus suit had sustained in its years of storage. His jaw is unusually loose, and hangs to one side, and his chest is very sunken. Finally, tears can be seen in the suit's legs, and the feet appear to be coming away from the rest of the suit. Category:Episodes Category:Go! Godman Episodes